The Heat
by lover1492
Summary: Ichigo is a loner with a family secret and an assumed unrequited love fore his older twin brother's best friend. Will he ever find love. MaleXMale. Possible MPreg. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone,**

 **It has certainly been a while since I've posted a story. I've had a lot going on mentally, and have struggled with Writer's Block for a while, but I've been working on this story for sometime. Yes it's a bit of fluff/ AU. It contains mature content, and it's characters are not owned by me. Please give me some honest feedback, and I'll be sure to get back to every single one of you. Please enjoy.**

 **PS. This is a male/male possible MPREG so if you no likey no ready**

* * *

Chapter 1

Human beings are sexual by nature. Our bodies are built to breed, to thirst for it, and I'm no different…Well maybe a little. I came into sexual alertness when I was but 4 years old. It was a well-kept secret between my twin and me when we'd watch the porn my father used to hide in his room, thinking that we'd never find it, or even understand it. We didn't quite understand it, at first, but we found ways to understand. We'd touch one another in different places trying to create some kind of chemistry like what we'd see in the movies. It was hot. We didn't realize how unnatural our early sexual awareness was until we were much older.

By the time I made it through puberty my mind had become corrupt by sex, but my ironic fear of the unknown, not to mention my realization of my sexuality left me at a disadvantage when it came to actually taking the next step. At 18, in my senior year of high school, you'd think that I'd at least no longer be a virgin with how often I think about sex, but alas my chastity had somehow remained somewhat intact.

But…I wanted it.

I wanted it so bad that I'd barely make it in my room before I'd cum from something so simple as one of my brother's male friends touching my shoulder. As it turns out, my reactions were part of a family secret that had skipped some generations onto me. It heightened my sexual awareness and made me weak to every man I come into contact with.

I remember this one day a few months ago when I had been hanging with my twin and a few of his friends when we decided to play a game of soccer. The adrenaline from the sport usually distracted me from getting turned on, but once it came time to go home, my eyes zeroed in on the fact that some time during the game, a few of the other guys had become shirtless.

The walk home was horrible. Luckily they were already used to my silence so my inner dwellings went unnoticed. Well at least I believed that they did.

That day my twin invited the friends over to hang out. Normally I would cause a fit, but I was so focused on my hard-on to care. Just keeping the blush off of my face took more attention than it should.

When we all entered the house I excused myself to my room. The friction on my member from my basketball shorts had brought me so close to the edge in that 5 minute walk from the park. I said my goodbyes, and turned to head toward the stairs, but before I left I felt a hand strike my butt. I barely heard the words, "good game," pass through his lips as my body was wracked with electricity. That hand…that voice. It only belonged to one person who had such complete and utter power over me that if I stood close enough to him, I turned into a walking orgasm. This guy practically screamed sex, and the fact that I had been teetering on the edge so long made my erection painful beyond measure.

Instinct kicked in quickly, because obviously my brain was not going to work, and I ran up the stairs to my room.

I had barely shut the door, before my legs had turned to jelly and my knees hit the floor. The first quake of my orgasm hit me like a train, literally knocking the breath out of me, leaving my mouth open in a silent scream as I pulled the elastic off of my member. The release of pressure around my member allowed spurts of cum to shoot out of my cock as what little control I had left me. And I bit my hand to muffle the loudest of my moans.

After the shudders ceased, I lay there, ass in the air in the middle of my bedroom moaning at the remaining shocks that ran through my system. I was still hard, though. I guess it's abnormal for most boys, but for me it always took two to three orgasms in order for my erections to whither. That's quite a surprising feat considering how sensitive I really am.

The feeling still carries with me today. Even as our graduation stretches only a mere 3 months ahead I, Kurosaki Ichigo, still haven't found it in me to take the next step and sleep with someone. Part of it is a direct result of my brother's overprotective nature, but a majority of it is a direct result of _HIM_.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques Is his name, Shiro's best friend. He is the absolute epitome of sex, and I wasn't the only one who thought so. We'd met him when we were 15, when he transferred to Karakura High School, because of a stalking incident at his school in Tokyo. People of all ages and sexes desired him. Even at 16 he looked 21 and that landed him a modeling contract with one of the hottest modelling agencies, Hueco Mundo. Let's even forget that he's among the top 10 of the continent. Lord only knows why he's still at my school. It's not like he's dumb or anything, he maintains a B average, and is incredibly athletic.

It's that very athleticism that makes me glad that I've been able to avoid taking gym with him all of these years, up until this last quarter of high school. I had been clamoring to find a class to fill up my schedule seeing as I had taken all honors and AP classes all through his first two years, and by the last quarter, I had no choice, but to take gym as an elective, because the study hall had been full.

It's always like this when _HE's_ around. I mean my body gets hot around most men, but not like with _HIM_. With him, my body feels like liquid fire. I crave his touch about as much as I fear it. He makes me want things that I shouldn't want…sinful things…things that have me coming over…and over…and over again. My entrance tightens every time I see him smile at me, and he makes me want to touch him and to make him touch me all over. But this is something that shouldn't happen…can't happen.

Because we'll never be able to turn back.

Not only is he my brother's best friend, but he's also one of my brother's love interest. On many occasions, I've seen the two sharing looks, and joking around. I'd often see Shiro laying on Grimmjow, and they tend to make out when they're drunk. They haven't told us whether they're going out or not, but seeing them make out like that would give anyone the idea that they are totally feeling each other; literally. This all started a few years ago, a few months after Grimmjow arrived. I had fallen for him at first sight, but he was not Shiro's favorite. To Shiro he was pure competition.

From gym class to sports teams, they would always compete, sometimes to the point where blows were exchanged. Often times I'd spend time patching them both up because they fought so hard they'd end up passing out in a draw. Over time they became closer. Laughing and joking together, and before long they were best friends. There was even a rumor that they had slept together at a party. They had vehemently denied it, but I could always tell when my brother is lying. I was heartbroken. That's probably when I started pulling away.

It took me a year to get back into the grove, and only recently had I begun hanging out with everyone. It wasn't something that I exactly wanted to do, my body just started going when I started going through…the change.

It wasn't some spectacular occurrence, it was just a gradual change. I became like a junkie. My drug of choice...male attention. I need it at least once a day or I have very serious, very _REAL_ pain. It's like blue balls times ten, a kick in the balls times 3, 100 purple nurples times 1000…well you get the point. What's worse is that I don't know anyone else experiencing this, Even Shiro was lucky enough to not have this problem, and he doesn't understand how bad it feels. He's often insensitive, and that's just made me more closed off and lonely. I don't really have friends, and a love life is pretty much a figment of my imagination, and this constant feeling of wanting someone mixed with dread just makes things for me so much harder.

Damn I need release.

* * *

 **I know I'm a bit rusty, and am in dire need of a beta. Please inbox me. I definitely need a fresh pair of eyes. Reviews please ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a bit of a short chappie. I'll have more for you all later. 3**

* * *

The days blended constantly, matching the thoughts in my mind. I constantly have this nagging feeling in the back of my head that something is coming. The tremors have increased, and so has my sensitivity.

I've been avoiding everyone lately, including Shiro.

Not that he'd notice. He and Grimmjow had become closer than ever. Not just that, but he's been spending the night at his house a lot, and my guess is that they are probably having sex and getting all lovey-dovey.

My recent thoughts brought on a whole new slew of bad feelings that had begun taking over my overall wellness. Combine that with my lack of physical contact, I was riddled with pain day and night. I had become so desperate for attention that every so often I would swipe a touch from someone just to take the edge off, but starting a few days ago, it barely lasts a few hours before I'm shaking, and then the pain starts.

Yesterday it started when I was walking home from school, and I had to fake like I tripped and fell into this handsome man who was walking into a convenience store. We clattered to the floor into a very compromising position As soon as I saw his face and my dark caramel colored pupils locked with his shaggy greys, my body heated up.

My erection sprang up, and though I tried to scramble up quickly, I know he felt it. I ran home afterwards, and locked myself into my room for the night. My father tried to get me to come out for dinner after failed attempts by my sisters Yuzu and Karin, but Goat Face only served to piss me off. I've been locked in my room since.

Shiro's absence this past week has also taken its toll on my mental state. We have rarely every spent so much time away from each other. We've literally been together since birth, literally. We were a cesarean, and of the few babies to be born in their placenta. They called it a scientific mystery. Shiro and I were close, even despite the rumors of him and Grimmjow. He was still someone that I relied on heavily to be my left arm.

We've been told that our mother had a tough time trying to feed us, because we had to do everything together. We bathed together, ate together, and even spoke our first word together, though Shiro learned sentences first. It's hard not having my best friend; my other side…especially now.

At the moment I was laying, naked, in my King sized bed. My father had switched it out a few months ago when it first started out.

My long sun-kissed legs were splayed on the bed, every so often they'll tremor before a fresh wave of heat hit me. Today is different from the others. My body feels like it's on fire. I'm sweating, and I can't stop shaking, and I'm so fucking hard. I've jacked off so many times that it hurts. I even tried a toy that I had seen in a recent amateur porn. It hardly worked and by now my body was just twitching all over. The air from the fan was barely even cooling me, but as time passed the heat inside me increased. I tried forcing myself to sleep, but I just dreamt more of Grimmjow.

His bright blue eyes would swim with desire and his straight white teeth would complete his cheshire grin. That tan muscular chest that led to an 8 pack rock hard abs. his hands running up my back to my bright orange hair, pulling my head back as he grinded his thick erection against my hole.

That's when I felt it.

Wetness…seeping from my hole. My body was telling me that it was time

 _Time? Time for what?_

A bolt of electricity shot my body as a long moan was wrenched from my lips. I thank God, my family wasn't home for the weekend, because I don't think that I could ever live this down.

I forced myself to be still as the shakes subsided, but this time I braced myself. For what? I'm not sure, but it came a minute after it calmed this time I lost control when my erection rubbed the bed. My body quaked and shook and once again the tremors took over, more overwhelming than anything, and before I could stop it, my mouth opened and I screamed "GRIMMJOW!"

It wouldn't stop. It was as if the switch was flipped and it wouldn't stop. It was an itch. I couldn't scratch it. I didn't even realize that I was now on my hands and knees, clutching the sheet

All of a sudden everything went still and quiet. The shaking stopped so abruptly that a loud moan was wrenched from my lips.

Hands ran along my hips, trailing liquid fire along my skin as I felt a tongue trail up my back, and warm breath ghost over my ear. The voice that graced my eardrums nearly had me in tears.

"You called?"

Darkness crept in, veiling my vision. I couldn't move. I couldn't…

 _Please… "Grimmjow."_

* * *

 **I know that this is short, but I'll have another chapter asap. I just didn't want to leave you all hanging. Also, I'm looking for a beta. I know my stories are fluffs, but I could still use one. Thanks. Please Review, :P Anyong**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe. Thanks everyone. I hope this chappie is ok.**

* * *

Hands ran along my hips, trailing liquid fire along my skin as I felt a tongue trail up my back, and warm breath ghost over my ear. The voice that graced my eardrums nearly had me in tears.

"You called?"

Darkness crept in, veiling my vision. I couldn't move. I couldn't…

 _Please… "Grimmjow."_

That voice…just that fucking voice vibrated throughout my head and spread throughout my body, pushing its way through to the pores of my skin driving me crazy. The trail where his tongue had run burned as if I were being branded. The feeling caught Ichigo off guard before blending in with the thrum of his body.

"Ichigo." He spoke again sending tingles along my back. It was as if he had marked me, and I was his. I hope he'd do what he wanted with me now. I feel like I could explode any minute. "Sorry for making you wait, but had I taken you before, you wouldn't have survived the night."

He shifted behind me and I felt the bulbous head of his swollen member pressed at my entrance. I could tell it was big, but from this angle I couldn't see it. I couldn't control myself as I pushed back on it, my hole twitching at the close contact

"Aaah! P-Please!"

He chuckled, squeezing my asscheeks. "Haha. Anxious for this dick, huh?" His hands ran up my back and down my sides back to my hips before slap-grabbing my ass. "Don't worry, you're about to get it all. Sorry but I ain't going slow. You can take it."

Suddenly his hands tightened on my hips and I was forced back onto his hard cock. "AAAAAHH!" I screamed harshly at the rough treatment, but inside I was on cloud nine.

 _Finally. Release._

His fingers rubbed circles on my hips before one hand glided down to my hard-as-bricks erection. Tears poured out of my eyes at the feeling of satisfaction overwhelmed my senses. His other hand trailed up my chest, tweaking my nipple making me cum instantly.

"Aaah, yes."

A hard hand smacked my ass sending bolts of pleasure through my system, my entrance tightening around him. "Did I say you can cum bitch?"

I whined at the harsh treatment, but he knew me better. I fucking loved it.

He set a brutal pace. I could barely hold on, and his sheer size took my breath away. I knew he was big, but it felt like he was spearing my stomach.

His pace knocked me off my hands, leaving my ass in the air for him to pound me better. The new angle made it easier for him to pound my prostate.

" AAAAH. Yes! Please! More! MORE!"

He suddenly thrusted into me really hard making me scream before bending over to wrap his arms around me before pulling me up so that I was practically sitting in his lap. My back arched as the new angle made him press directly on my prostate, partially overstimulating it and making my body spasm. His hands started lifting my hips and pushing them back down. I finally got the hint and started riding him.

 _So good. It feels…so fucking good._

I turned my head to look at him. He had been licking at my neck, and trailed his tongue up my neck to my mouth. The kiss was sloppy with saliva covering my mouth. My entrance tightened around him as the coil tightened in my groin. Right as I was about to come he grabbed my dick."

"Nah, you ain't about to cum just yet.'

Suddenly he pulled out and turned me onto my back. I briefly caught a glimpse of his member as it entered me. I was right. _He's so fucking big. I want him to make me cum. I wanna cum so badly_

" _Make me cum. Oh please…make me cum!"_ Our eyes connected then, and for the first time I noticed something incredibly different about his eyes. They were piercing me through, and were changing shape. He leaned forward continuing to thrust in and out of me as he grasped my hands and interlaced our fingers. My moans escalated and I knew that our end was approaching fast. A feeling in my gut began to build with my orgasm.

My back arched off the bed and quickly it reached its peak. I screamed deafeningly loud, as the shudders wracked my body. I had never experienced an orgasm so intense, so all-consuming that even my mind was shaking. I could faintly hear the sound of Grimmjow roaring. It was so strange

White enveloped me first before red and black poured out of my body and clashed with what looked like a sheer blue substance emanating from Grimmjow. They both swirled together before tethering to one another and consuming us both.

Suddenly all calmed down and we both quieted down. Grimmjow lowered himself and started licking my neck. Just as I was calming down I felt an intense pain as he bit down. It HURT! It Fucking Hurt!

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow stop. It fucking hurts." He stopped and pulled back, his cerulean orbs meeting my own. Feline eyes stared into my own

 _Oh My God!_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. More coming your way. Read and Review please 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. I know that it's been a while, but someone inspired me to write again. I'm sorry that this chapter is short, buy I did promise to post, and another chapter is following REALLY soon, I promise.**

Piercing blue irises pinned me to the bed as I laid there, mouth agape, staring up at the man I had fallen in love with in utter shock.

 _What the FUCK is going on?_

He sat up before carefully pulling his member out of me, and my eyes followed the movement. I briefly noticed that he was half hard as he sat back on the balls of his feet, and his sheer size shocked me. I had never seen a dick so big on an Asian man, and he wasn't even fully hard. I heard him chuckle and my eyes snapped up to his, realizing that I'd been staring. Who could blame me? It was so thick and long, and I just wanted it back inside of me.

He was still kneeling between my splayed thighs and his eyes snapped down to my waist as my member twitched.

I shuddered as I felt something oozing out of my ass, and realized that it was his cum. It was so weird, the feeling making me shiver. For some reason, I wanted it all back inside.

His grin stretched wider across his face as he dipped his finger in the cum littered across my abdomen and bringing it to his mouth, licking it clean. A sort of growl-like purr passed his lips, vibrating through my body further exciting my reawakening erection. The haze began to take over, but his eyes helped me stay grounded.

My heart thudded in my chest, and my breathing wouldn't slow down as he lowered down onto me, his eyes staring straight into my soul. My entire body began to quiver, and the heat took over again, making a moan escape my parted lips as his body connected to mine again, his member finding its way back to my waiting hole. His tongue traced my lips before darting in as he thrust himself in completely, my body reacting almost instantly as my orgasm once again washed over me, my sperm coating our stomachs.

All thought left my mind as he grinned at me before pulling out and plunging back in, grinding into me. My arms which had curled up along his neck, shook, and my hands curled into his hair curled around, pulling him closer so that our lips connected as his hips pumped in and out of me. He suddenly changed his angle and I couldn't do anything to stop the scream that left my lips. My stomach was quickly tightening, when he suddenly pulled out and flipped me over onto my knees, pressing my upper-body into the mattress and pulling my ass higher into the air with my knees closed. He pulled my erection through giving it a few quick licks and sucks causing more moans to slip out of my quivering body,

My hole shook with need, and I groaned as I could feel him behind me, staring at it as it winked at him. He blew on it, making me groan as my hips shook.

I felt my erection engulfed in heat and a choked sob let my lips as a finger played at my entrance. My hips pushed back toward him as I felt it press in a finger ghost along it, needing something to fill it.

Suddenly, I felt hands grip my hips, and his dick enter again, and I am done. The pleasure was so overwhelming that tears had sprung up in my eyes and a scream was wrenched from my lips. I was already growing hoarse from this current pounding, and judging from Grimmjow's current state, it doesn't look like he'll want to stop after 2 rounds.

Hands grabbed at my own pulling my arms back like reins with my chest off of the bed. His thrusts hit deeper, not that he needed to go any deeper, seeing as he already felt like he was in my stomach. The extra stimulation had me coming so unexpectedly that Grimmjow faltered from my hole squeezing around him. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop his own orgasm as I locked around him. My body wouldn't let go, even as the last few drops of cum left my body, and my body began to relax and his began to vibrate as a great roar filled my bedroom. He let go of my arms and grabbed my hips keeping me in place as I felt him cum inside of me again.

This time felt different, though, as I felt something inside of me inflate off his dick. It didn't hurt, but it also wasn't exactly pleasant.

My mind was slowly coming back as the last few shakes left my body. I couldn't believe how powerful sex was. I opened my eyes, not even remembering when I had closed them, and looked at my shaking hands. My heart began to race again when I saw that my hands were changing; the nails lengthening into sharp claws.

My back arched as a strange popping happened along my spine, the joints feeling as if they were shifting and a strange tingle occurred at the base of my spine. I turned onto my side, curling into a ball as the shifting continued throughout my body, moaning at the discomfort that bordered on painful.

As the discomfort increased to its peak, I turned the rest of the way onto my stomach, both hands gripping the sheets as I let out one last moan, panting at the exertion. My body tingled as I laid there trying to let myself relax, but that small bit of peace was soon disturbed by the hands that traveled along my hips, rubbing circles into my back. A strange feeling radiating from the base of my spine, and I felt as if there was a part of me flicking around there. I quickly turned around and what I saw froze the breath in my lungs. I was a tail. A FUCKING TAIL! WHAT THE FUCK!

 **So, don't worry you'll get a much longer chapter in the next few days. I finally got some inspiration to write again, and I'm hoping to finish up my stories over the next few months. Honestly this chapter was half finished, and then my computer crashed and I only had the beginning portion left. I've been sitting on this for over a year, and now that I have some thoughts on where I want to take this story, you'll be getting more updates pretty soon.**

 **So with that, please review.**

 **Until next time, Anyong**


End file.
